


真爱空荡荡 | True Love Full of Empty

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, minor dimitri/byleth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 有一天，库罗德在地铁站碰到一个拿花的男人。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 4





	真爱空荡荡 | True Love Full of Empty

**Author's Note:**

> 23dimi/23claude

库罗德·冯·里刚背井离乡，在加尔库玛古市生活快三年之载。生活的第三年正处于一个不稳定的阶段，他没有被城市所接纳，又不至于抛下它潇洒地离开。简而言之，任何第三年都是一个困境，生活由礼貌疏离的友好面孔组成，库罗德跨过他们如一步越过马路上积水的小坑，只不过他一手中拎着蔬菜水果，一手还需撑伞为自己遮风避雨，而前路也不止一个小小的水坑。不论如何，日子就这么循环往复地过着，每一日，他出入地铁站，站在漫长的电爬梯上吃煎饼， 喝咖啡，沉入地下，赶八点整的四号线地铁。

这样的日子在一周前被一个穿长风衣的男人打破平衡。库罗德早上坐电梯沉下去，他站在电梯口，拿着束花；晚上，库罗德乘着电梯浮上来，他站在原地，手里的花已经焉掉了。于是流言开始在漫长的电梯间来去，故事滚雪球般越滚越大，人们在他的相貌和外观上做无数猜测，用独眼眼罩、厚长风衣、金发碧眼和不苟言笑的俊美脸庞编织了一个凄美的爱情故事，那每日枯萎又绽放的花束，理所当然，成了故事的核心线索。

库罗德对此没有特别大的兴趣。但由于男人所站立的位置比较特殊，每晚他从地下乘电梯浮上来时，总能与金发男子的目光相撞，很像从水中苏醒的记忆，因此，在一个静悄悄的无人夜晚，他向他搭了话。

“你好。”他说，没有伸出手，也没有更多的示好。

“你好。”金发男子微微低下头看他。空气中飘来花朵腐烂的气味，不一会儿，一阵大风把它们刮走了，空气又变得干净，那些气味仿佛没有存在过。

“这是什么品种的花？”他指了指那束焉掉的白花。

“白色桔梗。”

“噢。”

空气沉寂了一会儿。绿光的通道外，一辆摩托车飚过马路。

“库罗德。”他报上姓名。

“我叫帝弥托利。”金发男人礼貌地回复。

库罗德望着他，说：“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

这或许是一句再糟糕不过的搭讪台词了，但帝弥托利盯着他看了一会儿，却说：“也许吧。”

-

又过了些日子，金发男人仍旧每天驻守电梯对着的楼道口，白色桔梗枯了一束又一束，人们渐渐对都市爱情传说失去了兴趣，恢复到往常的情绪中。

有一天，他实习回来，看到帝弥托利仍手握花束，像士兵驻守城堡一样站在那儿，便又和他搭了话。

“今天你也该结束了吧？”

帝弥托利看了他一眼，高大的身躯挡住地下通道的最后几盏灯。十几秒后，男人动摇了。他们像两个陌生人一样走在一块儿，沉默地在街上走着。到处都是闪烁的灯光，人影在夜中变得模糊，街道影影绰绰，吞掉一切。

库罗德打量这个高大的男人，又把脸朝向前方。“你在等人？”

“她曾是我的老师。”帝弥托利把头低下去，冷漠的脸上露出一丝羞涩之情。

“真不错，”他表态，悄悄在心中记上一笔，“你们有联系吗？”

帝弥托利仰起头来，没有看他，手中的花束发出窸窸窣窣的声音，在微凉的夜中很是清冷。他苦笑了一声，回答到：“我想来找她，但五年前她突然离开，同我和其他人断了所有音讯。”

“原来如此。”

二人无目的地走了一会儿，路过一个带喷泉的公园，见路灯盏盏灭下，便在那儿分了手。他在原地站着，远远地望帝弥托利朝黑暗中走去，差不多五十米后，男人把枯萎的花束扔进铁皮垃圾桶。他又闻到那股花朵的腐味，烂在泥土里，缠绕在他的鼻尖。库罗德转过身去，喷泉中坐着少女铜像，向空中喷洒钻石般的水滴，在黑夜中闪闪发光，几乎要划伤他的眼。

他走向家的方向，觉得明天也能见到手捧鲜花的金发的帝弥托利。

-

帝弥托利站在那，使他想起忠诚的狗，想法穿过脑子，库罗德很快把它忘了。

没人提出邀请，他们在同一条路上不请自来。在这条霓虹灯闪烁的路上，库罗德知道了帝弥托利爱慕的老师叫贝蕾丝，一头罕见的绿发，少言寡语，一旦说话又精准地像把刀，她帮助他渡过了一段很艰难的时光，给了他从未被给过的无私的爱。没有更多的细节了，帝弥托利说：我不能再谈论她，否则我将会失去她。库罗德没有发表感言。毕竟，他也不谈论自己。或许帝弥托利的理论有一定道理，库罗德不愿在别人身上失去自己，因此也从不谈论自己。郊区的灯光闪烁，巧妙地避开人们不想让情人看到的每一处自我部位，库罗德和帝弥托利既不是朋友，也不是情人，二人就这么畅然地在昏暗的灯光下穿过，几年过后库罗德回忆起来，或许再也没有比这更自由惘然的时光。

有一天晚上，他们来到喷泉处，正准备沉默地分别，他突然说，你想和我做爱吗，帝弥托利。

帝弥托利站着离他一尺远，有什么东西在他脸上闪过，不过一秒时间。我不知道，库罗德，我不知道。他们站得不远，中间却好像有一道鸿沟，一艘小船轻柔地在这道鸿沟中漂浮，是金发男人过去的老师，又好像是其他什么东西，一种与生俱来的东西，一种把他们塑造成不同的人的东西。他看了看他拿在手中的白色桔梗，花朵好似又活了回来，在路灯下熠熠生辉。

库罗德扭头走了。在这之前，他觉得帝弥托利有一丝可怜，到了如今，他自己反倒有些可怜得好笑。

第二天，穿长风衣的男人没有出现，他拿着凉掉的咖啡喝了几口，就扔进了电梯旁的垃圾桶里。

这天晚上，他接了个青年艺术家展的策划，加班到十一点才离开。电梯爬上坡时，他看见帝弥托利站在那儿，手里没有花。库罗德直径走开了，帝弥托利跟了上来，二人没说什么话。

走了一会儿，帝弥托利开口说：“原来你家在这个方向。”

“你没必要跟着。”

帝弥托利闭嘴了，但还是跟着他。库罗德又想起那个狗的比喻，突然觉得很厌恶。在空旷的十字路口，他停了下来，说，够了吧，帝弥托利。帝弥托利看着他，有些无措。风刮动他风衣的一角。我觉得我可以吻你。他告诉库罗德，把头低下来看着他。

库罗德在那双蓝眼睛中没有看到谎言，觉得很讽刺。随后他仰起头来和帝弥托利在大街上接吻，一辆车呼啸，擦着他们的身子跑过，他想，没想到更残酷的人是帝弥托利。当晚他们回库罗德的家中上床，金发男人伏在他身上，把头伸过来想要吻他的嘴唇，他躲开了，帝弥托利便不再吻他。黎明的时候，他在帝弥托利身边醒着，侧过身去看他瞎掉的那只眼。后来有很多个这样的夜晚，他们只做爱不接吻，他有几次想要在他睡着时摸摸他眼睛上的疤痕，但终没有这么做。

那晚过后，帝弥托利不再握着花站在地铁口。库罗德猜，或许他终于意识到这一切有多么不切实际，因为不论如何，他最终碰见的人只是库罗德。那位他魂牵梦绕的家庭教师从未从他期待的电梯中升上来，走向他。只有库罗德每天循规蹈矩地上班下班。

他们再也没有更深入地了解对方了。秘密止步于绿发家庭教师的存在，关于帝弥托利的瞎眼，他身上的伤痕，库罗德没再过问，帝弥托利也就没有提起了。

-

秋天的末尾，他们在公园中漫无目的地走着，帝弥托利告诉他自己要离开这里，因为从曾经好友那儿拿到了消失老师的行踪和电话。

库罗德祝贺他，说，行啊，你去吧。

他们又绕着过往的路走了一圈，回到公园时，帝弥托利问他，既然你家在另一个方向，为什么你要往这儿走呢。他没有回答。帝弥托利自顾自说，第一次和你一块儿走，不知道你住在哪儿，我只好跟着你的脚步走。库罗德把手放到口袋里，想，那天我也在跟着你的脚步走啊。

二人就这么分了手。回去的路上，他看到一个白铁垃圾桶，心里总觉得里面该有一束烂掉的白色桔梗，但他的脑子告诉他，不会有的。库罗德想起以前看过的很多故事，有人见到迷路的小狗，因为找不到它的主人，便自己养了起来，后来有一天在街上遛狗时碰到了它原来的主人，就把狗绳还给了人家。

我再也不会养狗了，他想。一股花朵腐烂的味道又飘了过来。

这年冬天，库罗德在加尔库玛古住满三年，终于决定离开。


End file.
